Just a competition I mean mission
by silvthedgehog
Summary: The Sonic Underground are back and just in time too. Robotnik has managed to somehow get control of G.U.N and is secretly holding a contest so that he can find out which group is a larger threat. None of the teams trust each other and one has to enter the contest in disguise.
1. your mission is

"Ma!" A green hedgehog yelled as he ran down the hall, a blue blur almost ran into him and he jumped back. He and his older sister could only run fast enough that their feet were a blur while their younger brother and dad could run at the speed of light if they tried.

Manic was finally able to find their mother in their parents bedroom packing a purple suitcase

"Ma?"

She looked up surprised than smiled, "Hello Manic. What is it?"

"I can't find my hover board."

She chuckled, "It's already in the hover van." She walked over and ruffled the fur on top of his head, "By the way Sonic asked me to tell you that he's bringing Muttski. You'd better hurry before Sonic gives him your seat."

At that thought the red and white sneakers became a blur.

"Bye Mom, bye dad!" The kids yelled as Sonic pulled out of the driveway.

Despite the fact that he was the youngest, only by an hour though, he was the best driver compared to Manic's and Sonia's driving.

Their parents were going to spend the week going around the country to check on things while the triplets were going to enter a contest and stay with their aunt and uncle, Sonic's foster parents.

Sonic pressed a button to place the bulky van on autopilot and went back to where his older siblings were waiting.

"So any news on what's going on?" He asked.

Sonia rolled her eyes, "Cyrus should be calling soon."

Only a minute after she had told him that a small section of wall on the van was replaced with a video screen.

"Hey-a Cy!" Sonic said happily.

Cyrus smiled, "Hi guys. Uncle Chuck called and told me I was supposed to brief you." After the three nodded he continued, "Anyways, the Resistance found evidence that Dr. Robotnik, or Eggman, is using a contest that G.U.N is starting to gather information. You three are supposed to enter the contest and keep an eye out."

"Hidden in plain sight." Manic said grinning as he twirled a drumstick, "Sounds fun."


	2. meet the teams

"The first team!" A human man spoke into the microphone, "Is Team Dark with Shadow, Rouge, and Omega!"

A black and red hedgehog next to a white bat walked onto the stage with a large red robot behind them.

"The next team is Team Rose. With Amy Rose and Cream the rabbit."

A pink hedgehog in a red dress and a cream colored rabbit in an orange dress walked onto the stage.

"Third team is Team Heroes! With Knuckles the echidna and Tails the Fox."

The Knuckles walked onto the stage with Tails flying behind him.

"The fourth team is Team Babylon, with Jet, Wave, and Storm."

The three different birds walked up onto the stage.

"The fifth team is Team Chaotix with Vector, Espio, and Charmy."

The Vector walked onto the stage with Charmy buzzing behind him and Espio suddenly appeared in their spot.

"And the final team." He said and turned over the card in his hands, "Team Underground with Sarah, Matthew, and Scion.

Sonia, with her fur now dyed light purple, walked onto the stage with her brothers behind her. Manic had dyed his fur and quills dark brown and his regular outfit, while Sonic had dyed his quills like brown and was wearing a black vest with golden markings on it, and had traded his normal gloves for snug, black ones, while his shoes had been sprayed to be dark green. Their medallions were hidden under their fur

The man handed out yellow envelopes to each team then turned to the crowd that had gathered to watch, "Each of these envelopes contain clues to the first part of the contest. Each team is allowed to use any gear they have and can have outside help. The trials in this contest will test many abilities. Good luck."

Team Dark, The Babylon Rouges, and The Chaotix detectives immediately left.

Knuckles and Tails talked with Amy and Cream for a few minutes before leaving also.

The two girls walked over to them.

"Hi." Amy said to Sonic, "I've never seen any of you around here before."

'Wouldn't you be surprised Ames.' He thought smiling, "Yeah we're from out of town, Crystal City."

Amy pursed her lips as she thought then shrugged her shoulders, "I've never been there before."

Sonic nodded, "Not many people have it's a small island. Somewhere near the South Islands I think."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Matthew and Miss Sarah." Cream said politely, Cheese flew over to her from backstage, "I'm Cream and this is my very special Chao friend Cheese."

The five of them, six if you included Cheese, talked for a little while until they heard something barking.

"Uh oh." Sonic said and glanced at the back door.

A few seconds later Muttski burst through the doors and tackled Sonic.

"Muttski!" Sonic said as his friend started licking him, "Down! Down Muttski!"

Muttski complied and Sonic was able to stand up, "Anyways. This is my dog Muttski."

Amy smiled, "Aw he's so sweet."

Manic snorted remembering the trouble Muttski caused at home.

Muttski huffed when Cheese landed on his neck and started to play with his fur. After a few seconds of shaking his head he seemed to roll his eyes as laughter came from both teams.


	3. sorry

I apoligize but I will not be continuing any of my stories or writing new ones. I'm going through a family and friend emergency right now. I will not be answering comments or Pms right now. Adopt the stories if you wish, you don't need to ask first.


End file.
